


Villainous Exploits of Recruiting the Quirkless

by WinterHerox2SummerVillan



Category: Villainous (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Clueless Midoriya Izuku, League of Villains Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Some Plot, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHerox2SummerVillan/pseuds/WinterHerox2SummerVillan
Summary: When an entire universe decides to give up on even one percent of their own population all over the world unanimously certain people, or eldritch horrors, pay attention.Retired he may be, but that's no reason not to mess with the system, it was at least something to do on the weekends.Besides, that universe could do with a visit or two from Black Hat and his Organization to show them what true villainy is like. That Idiot he black listed years ago is definitely, without a doubt, not it.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

It was pure chance, luck, and (if we’re being honest) a small heavenly miracle that one Midoriya Izuku found All Might’s debut video when he did.

It was the beginning of a hero.

He admired All Might. A hero that helped people, a person that could make everyone feel better with just a smile. Izuku wanted that. Wanted to say “I Am Here!” and dry his mother’s tears with the simple flash of a smile. As he got older that pure, childish desire to help and to do good became goals for a future in heroism.

When he came home from that dreaded appointment to see about his late quirk all his dreams lost the shine of possibility and dulled with hopelessness. His future as a hero squashed in seconds. He was told in no uncertain tones that he is quirkless and the physician promised to update all his medical records appropriately.

And the Doctor did, in fact, file all the appropriate paperwork that very day - not that either Midoriya cared much at the time, but they would, oh how they would care - so it was that night as the youngest Midorya snuck out of his room, past his tearful Mother’s sleeping form, and back into the computer chair that it happened.

He was hoping All Might could somehow beat down his quirklessness the same way he could villains. It didn’t work earlier, but maybe another try would do the trick. Sorrowfully searching the web for his favorite video of the Number One Hero, Izuku jumped when without warning the computer flashed bright white before going black. Izuku sat despondently, his anxious little heart plummeting as the boy wondered if his already horrible day was about to end with him messing up the computer too. 

Just as a fresh round of tears were bubbling in the corner of his eyes, the computer screen flashed once more. Static more often seen on a tv screen filtered through, then a bright white background flared behind a simple logo. A black top hat inside a dark black ring. It hung there long enough for Izuku to wipe away his tears and sniffle loudly despite his best efforts to be quiet. The logo sat there so long that for a moment he thought the picture might have frozen.

Izuku was working up the courage to wake-up his Mother when the screen transitioned to a dimly lit office. 

A grey skinned man lounged on a plush chair behind a large desk. A monocle glinting in the low light under the brim of a top hat, shark-like teeth on full display in a grin so large it seemed somehow abnormal even in a world of such physical quirks “Greetings! Black Hat here. Are you down on your luck? Powerless by design in this world revolving around random powers determined by your genetic donors?” the man spoke japanese perfectly, but every word came out like a growl to Izuku’s young ears “Fear you may be an outcast? That you’ll never amount to anything without a power of your own? Well! Fear no longer, because here at Black Hat Organization we **_WANT_** you.” the man said, leaning forward expression somehow gleeful.

Stunned, the boy watched.

Waving a black, gloved hand the man leaned back as if calming down after getting too excited hoping the viewer would look past his small indulgence of passion even though his expression was anything but apologetic. “Quirkless, is the most delightful of curses the human race has inflicted themselves with.” he said, “Insolent little insects will claim that you are stupid, a waste of space and air, perhaps a few will tell you to kill yourself just to end your own misery. All because you have a toe joint and no strange abilities to speak of.” He laughed, whole body showing his mirth in how it jumped and jerked perfectly timed beside each barking chortle. 

The screen flashed again, this time in a scene cut, the grey skinned man was now standing in a brightly lit lab apparently over his laughing fit. 

“Here at Black Hat Organization being quirkless is a prize.” tapping his cane, the man curled a hand into a fist before the camera, grasping at a prize only he could see, “You will be underestimated with every breath by the worthless plebeians that believe themselves superior, which makes you powerful! While everyone else will rely on a power they were born with - you,  _ you _ , will build yourself up on true ability.”

Turning to the right the man finally lost his smile, expression turning into a grimace screaming “Doctor Flug!”

“Right here, Black Hat! Boss! Sir!” another man ran in wearing a lab coat, a paper bag covering his head, and large round goggles. He saluted, spine perfectly straight.

Black Hat turned back to the camera. “Here is a perfect example of a quirkless individual.” he said poking the other with the tip of his cane. “The only quirk he has is his choice in fashion.”

A yellow gloved hand hovered in front of the bag where a mouth could be, coughing “And my intelligence.” he interrupted causing the other to roll his single eye at the camera.

“Yes, of course, but not because you're missing a toe joint.” Black Hat replied.

The Doctor smiled so hard Izuku could see the outline of it through the paper bag. “You think I’m intelligent!” he squealed.

Black Hat’s grin straightened slightly, almost like an animal baring its teeth, “Don’t push it Doctor.” he rumbled.

Standing once more to attention, the Doctor nodded hurriedly, the camera zoomed in until he was all Izuku could see facing the camera head on accordingly. “Hello,” the doctor said with a wave, “as you know I am Doctor Flug and as Lord Black Hat said I do not have a Quirk.” he continued, making finger quotes as he said the word quirk. “I do have a vast intelligence, but one I worked hard to cultivate in my early years. Here at the Black Hat Organisation I am the Head Scientist as well as the Right Hand-man of Black Hat himself. Now I know science isn’t for everyone! We have many fields for new recruits, you need only tell us your interest and we will do our best to help you along on your path! Black Hat Inc. prides itself on its exceptional work and we guarantee we can make you exceptional without a quirk!” he enthused.

Cutting back to Black Hat in his office, a smile stretched over the entirety of his face, eyes gleaming in a way Izuku had never seen before. He fully believes this scene to have been taken immediately after the man’s earlier laughing fit. “Black Hat Organization does not tolerate mediocrity, we offer only the best in everything including lessons, and for a small price they’re yours. But first you have to prove your dedication to learn.” Grin spreading impossibly wider, eye flashing red, “All you have to do is find us.”

And with that parting remark the monitor flashed the hat logo a final time, and when Izuku next blinked the web browser he had been on was back as if nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is violence near the end so if that's not your thing maybe stop at "What. Did. I. Say?" and start back up at "Hang up!" you can kind of guess what happened without reading the graphic bit.

There are very few times where Flug Slys hasn’t hesitated when knocking on his temperamental Boss’ door. As THE villain, not to mention an eldritch horror with a knack for violent mischief, one never knows what will be the last straw (or the first) or even what kind of mood he’s in - not that it really matters with Black Hat as torture could a be leisurely activity just as easily as it could be a way of displaying his anger. So, no matter the situation, standing before his office doors Flug hesitates before knocking. He actually had to schedule the time for it in his timetable as actually keeping the Boss waiting would lead to nothing good.

But this time is a special occasion.

Instead of the customary five minutes spent frozen, fist hovering just on the verge of meeting hardwood Flug shoved the entirety of his body weight against the barrier and stumbled inside, breathless from his run across the manor. Before he doubled over gasping for air his eyes took in the sight of Black Hat in the middle of what must have been a counseling session. 

Scowl of displeasure settling firmly in place the longer Flug hunched in the doorway, the Doctor did his best to regain control over his lungs before Black Hat’s patience hit its breaking point. 

They both ignored the client’s shocked expression. He was newer. Less important.

“Flug.” his boss growled, really driving home his frustration by slapping his palms against the desk. If not for the client Black Hat probably would have chucked it at the scientist’s head for the intrusion, but he prides himself on his professionalism and as long as the client remains Black Hat would only allow the mildest of tantrums to surface. “I am in the middle of a meeting.” he hissed.

There was no time to waste any longer. Trying to catch his breath before speaking was probably a fool’s hope anyway. Flug forced what little air he had out in a wheeze of words, “The Idiot’s calling!” collapsing to his knees even as he raised the Black Hat Organization's version of the I-pad over his head.

An utterly delighted grin erupted across Black Hat’s face. “Why didn’t you say so in the first place?” he barked. Looking to the client his eye glinted with new found glee, “It appears to be your lucky day. Not everyone gets to see what it means to be black listed by the Black Hat Organization without experiencing it for themselves.” Sitting back, the eldritch steepled his fingers. 

“Put him on Flug.”

The client sputtered, “In the middle of our meeting!?” outraged and more than a little offended as the Doctor stumbled forward tapping at the screen even as he was turning it to face his Boss.

A swift red-eyed glare put a halt to any rants before they could get started. Flug would have giggled if he wasn’t still recovering from his mad dash from the lab, it's not often when he gets the chance to put Black Hat in a good mood and witness someone other than Demencia rile him up.

His one eye rolled. “Think of it as the once in a lifetime opportunity to share in one of my many evil exploits. Now sit there and whatever you do. Do. NOT. Speak directly to The Idiot. If you do I will cut out your tongue.” And with that there was no more time to talk as the device emitted a sharp beep. 

For a brief moment the screen displayed an outline of a top hat rapidly being filled with black (the trade-mark loading screen for all Black Hat Organization products) then the screen flashed revealing an average looking man glaring at the camera.

“Well if it isn’t the Idiot. Come to grovel like a proper insect?” Black Hat grinned wickedly, acidic saliva bubbling over his bottom lip.

The man glared somehow more fiercely.

Black Hat feigned disappointment comically contorting his features into something like a pout. “No?” the mockingly fake disappointment did nothing to hide the cruel intent in his eye, “I’m sure you intend to at least compensate us for not only are you wasting my client’s time, but more importantly you're wasting  _ mine _ .”

“I will do no such thing.” the man stated firmly. His seriousness entirely wasted on the eldritch as he continued talking as if he hadn’t heard.

“Of course you are,” he said, his voice almost soothing, saliva dripping down his chin to eat away at the papers sitting on his desk. Flug watched it happen knowing he would somehow have to mock up some copies later, “is that not right Flug?”

“Draining his account as we speak Sir.” The Idiot cursed loudly in his native language calling to someone off screen to close his accounts - not that it would help. Black Hat practically purred, Flug beamed behind his bag, and (the as of yet unnamed client) looked between the three baffled.

The Idiot massaged his temples. “Must you do this everytime I contact you?”

Black Hat almost gave up the ghost by laughing too soon, but then the words seemed to cycle back through his head. Flug watched transfixed, Black Hat was never one to deny himself anything, so it was not at all surprising yet still just as wonderful to see his Boss throw his head back and laugh. It was a completely unrestrained barking sound and Flug basked in it. It was his ‘what an idiot’ laugh, the only musical sound the eldritch could make that wouldn’t shred the ear drums of any poor soul listening.

Flug happily voiced the thought aloud, “What an idiot.” shaking his head, because really. The guy should know better.

Black Hat laughed even harder. 

Even the client was looking incredulously at The Idiot.

“You were black listed!” Black Hat forced out between guffaws, “you're lucky I enjoy laughing at you so much that I even answer the phone!” he said, not even caring when Flug interjected.

“Video conference, Sir.” Black Hat waved the words away wiping a nonexistent tear from his eye.

The client raised a hand like one would to get any teacher’s attention. The eldritch acknowledged the action with a nod and a roll of the wrist. “Um, Lord Black Hat. Sir. If you black listed him and he’s still bothering you… why not just, kill him?”

Black Hat snorted, still giggling but calming down by the second, still instead of answering he flicked his fingers at Flug directing him to answer.

Straightening from his slight slouch, the scientist proudly puffed out his chest as he always does when listing the Organization’s many rules. “Black Hat Organization does not deal in worthless ventures, killing The Idiot would be pointless as the organization would gain nothing while alive we get to drain him of any currency he has, so simply put, he was not even worth a casual murder spree.”

The Idiot scoffed. As if the very idea of his death was unfathomable.

“So uh,” hands fluttering like the only way he could find the right words to form his question is if he caught them off guard and smacked them out of the air, “what did the... idiot do... exactly?”

“Are you really going to talk as if I am not here?” 

“It wasn’t just one thing exactly. More of a continuous overstepping of boundaries and ultimately having a hand in the creation of heroes in his universe, as well as, his very own nemesis.” Flug answered. 

Black Hat cut back in, “The Idiot actually thought he could take over my business!” the words coming out a little breathier than normal after so much laughter.

The Idiot, apparently unable to take being talked over any longer, raised his voice speaking as fast he could as if he got it all out quick enough and just as loud they might actually acknowledge his existence “I just thought we might combine our two resourses as I  _ am _ your only equal--” and it worked, kinda.

“Equal!?!” the client yelped, quite unable to help himself from interrupting such an outlandish claim. As new as he was even he understood that no one really measured up to Black Hat. The heroes are the only ones still deluding themselves thinking they have a chance. He didn’t even notice as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped or how the once playful atmosphere disappeared. “You really are an idiot if you think  _ your _ lord Black Hat’s equal!”

Looking at the surprised, slightly insulted expression on The Idiot’s face the client realized too late what he did.

“What. Did. I. Say?” Black Hat growled. Quiet compared to his normal bombastic volume and yet all the more menacing for it.The client couldn’t even defend himself, Black Hat pounced as soon as his mouth opened. 

Talons ripped through the tips of his gloves as one hand pried the client’s jaw open wide. Flug could hear the bones pop out of place as Black Hat forced it open even wider beyond its natural ability. He made sure to keep the I-pad turned toward the violence even as he personally had to turn away when the guy’s cheeks started tearing.

Flug could do nothing about the sounds. The sobs started loud all at once. A sound that could only be likened to that of slicing frozen chicken with a dull knife must have been the meat of the client’s cheeks ripping apart under the force of a demanding eldritch. One high pitched scream almost hid the crack of a bone breaking. A quick glance over had Flug choking down a gag. The client’s lower jaw bounced off his neck with every hitched breath. The inside of the client’s mouth visible for all to see and a mess of blood, snot, and tears for 505 to clean up later.

“Hang up!” the eldritch hissed over a shoulder, talons expertly stabbing through a tongue without having to stick an entire hand inside the client’s mouth.

“Y-yes Sir!” saluting Flug swiped the end call icon. The last frame of the Idiot looked up at him, complexion a waxy pale and eyes the size of dinner plates. Flug couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. Honestly, some people never really grasp the fact that Black Hat is an Eldritch Horror not just some mutated human. The snappy businessman image is something he  _ enjoys  _ and not what he actually  _ is _ .

Head jerking back slightly as a wet smack rang through the room, the vision of his left goggle lens obstructed. “Jefecito!” he shrilled, peeling the bloody appendage from the glass before it could start dripping down his bag “Couldn’t you have just handed it to me!!?”

Black Hat stood, blood vanished with a thought as he smoothed down his lapels, standing over the sniveling client even as he scowled at the scientist. “Put it on ice for him to take back.” here he turned to the client speaking directly to the poor boy, “If you had been saying anything other than praises I would have let you leave without your tongue, but you were and so you get to keep it. Be sure to remember that.” The client nodded frantically and Black Hat smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

He doesn’t tell his Mom.

Remembering too clearly how she refused to answer his yes or no question with anything other than “I’m sorry.” Such a simple phrase, aimless and comforting in the right circumstance. Having his entire world upended after being told in no uncertain terms that he was different from everyone else - a minority, that his dreams for a powerful quirk was never going to bear fruit - was not the right circumstance.

No “I’m sorry you don’t have a quirk Izuku.” an acknowledgement he desperately needed, that while it sucked he would never get a quirk it didn’t mean it was the end of the world.

Nothing close to “I’m sorry you can’t be a hero Izuku.” it would hurt to hear, but sometimes the truth hurts when it needs to be heard. His Mom could have closed that door. Kept him from dreaming hopelessly and forced him to turn his attention to something new.

Not even, “I’m sorry Izuku. Life is going to be hard on you without a quirk.” to show she understood just slightly what it meant now that he’s quirkless.

“I’m sorry.” is such a perfect non-answer. Nothing big or meaningful, nothing close to comforting, nothing that said she understood his pain. Nothing that said she wasn’t just as scared as he was.

School is different now that he has to answer every quirk related question with a “never” instead of a “not yet”. 

Teachers stopped paying as much attention to him. They’re not mean, never single him out, but they no longer tell the other kids to stop being pushy about his nonexistent quirk. Their eyes glide over him.

Kaachan never held back his punches before, but now that he will never get a quirk he’s even more of a Deku and barely ever Izuku. Kaachan won’t play with him or talk to him in anything other than insults. Which is at least something as all the other kids avoid him like he’s diseased, like if they hang around they might somehow catch his quirklessness.

Izuku cries a lot more than he used to. He was always an easy crier (he got it from his Mom, she says it shows they’re full of passion that the tears just fall out) but ever since he learned he is quirkless everything has gone down hill. A hill too steep for Izuku to climb back up alone. 

He doesn’t feel seen or heard, he feels alone and singled out despite blending in with the background more than he ever has before. The longer he goes on being quirkless the more people call him Deku, the more people seem to think that’s all he is. A useless person. No future, no hopes, no dreams. 

And yet. 

Izuku, more than anything, still wants to be a hero.

When asked what he wants to be when he grows up he still says hero. However the claim is no longer a cheerful exclamation, a proud crow to the skies, but a hesitant mumble with water eyes locked on the floor tiles. He ignores the jeers and the cautious way teachers try to get him to pick something else.

With no friends to occupy his time and all the adults skimming past him like he’s invisible, Izuku has started seeing the local bullies cornering their prey. He starts going home with scrapes and bruises that he refuses to explain. His Mom wouldn’t understand. Afterall, what kind of hero would he be if he just walked away?

The further downhill he falls the more visibly unhappy he is. Talking less, crying more. He doesn’t know what to do to make things better, and right in the middle of his anxious decline of hoping that things might get better, it all came to a head, when he spotted Kaachan picking on a classmate.

Izuku doesn’t think, doesn’t hesitate. It was almost like he blinked then suddenly he was facing off with Kaachan and his new friends. Feet firmly planted in front of the boy on the ground because he knows if he moves the person behind him will get hurt.

“Move Deku.” Kaachan already sounds annoyed, but he’s never hurt Izuku not really. He’ll say mean things and push him down, but he never actually hurt him. So even though Izuku still flinches he stands his ground.

Stuttering only slightly, “This isn’t very n-nice Kaachan.” hoping he’s in the middle of a huge misunderstanding even as he says it. Hoping against hope that Kaachan, his oldest friend, the one he who shared his dream of heroism wasn’t the bully in this situation. The villain. He must be wrong, surely.

“We’re just teaching him a lesson stupid Deku.” he sighs, as if Izuku should already know, making as if to walk around his once friend. Izuku shuffles to the side making sure to block his path. “Deku!” he shouts, trying to growl in the way he’s seen powerful people do on TV when they wanted something done quickly. 

The person behind Izuku must have finally realized he had an opening to escape, and did so. Shoes smacking loudly against the ground as his once quiet sniffles turned to frightened wailing. “HEY! Get back here!!!” seemingly forgetting about Izuku Kaachan starts forward, ready and willing to give chase, however Izuku still stands in his way and just as Kaachan was ready to shove him aside to get to what he wanted Izuku pushed.

Kaachan stumbles back. Surprise coloring his face a stark white. Then he bares his teeth in too spiteful to be a grin, aggression pouring off his equally small form as his raised palms spark, fizzle, and pop. “Looks like someone else needs to learn their place.” Like some kind of unspoken signal the other two smile unleashing their own quirks. The three move as one, movements oddly in sync as they attack him all at once. Izuku, shocked that his oldest friend would turn on him so quickly, does nothing to protect himself from the first barrage of tiny fists and clumsy quirk usage.

The beating itself isn’t much different from any other time he confronted a bully. The one difference is Kaachan. And with every punch, every kick, every single hit that lands, Kaachan makes words into a new kind of weapon and inflicts a different kind of damage.

They’ve known each other for so long thatKaachan knows exactly what to say to make the words hurt.

Deku.

Stupid.

Useless.

Pretending to be a hero.

Never going to be anything but a worthless Deku.

Spitting out the word “quirkless” like a curse, like it meant something else.

So much had been building up in the back of his mind over the last few weeks. All the tears, confusion, and distress. The feeling of helplessness as the world changed around him into something decidedly unkind to a person labeled quirkless.

As Bakugou Katsuki kicked dirt onto his bruised form Izuku felt all that he’s been carefully holding back well up and burst with pop, but not like the little sparkler crackles emitting from Kaachan more like when opening an airtight jar for the first time.

Tender fingers reached out, unnoticed long enough to encircle the closest ankle without resistance. Kaachan’s ankle. A moment later, teeth clamp viciously down on the captured ankle.

Kaachan’s shouts were resolutely ignored, just as the kicks that returned in an attempt to get him to let go. Izuku bites down harder, cuts stinging under the onslaught of fresh tears, jaw aching with the pressure he’s forced to keep attached.

It’s not fair.

None of this is fair.

Just because he doesn’t have a quirk, suddenly he doesn’t matter. It makes him something to pity, he’s powerless compared to an entire world lucky enough to be gifted with a quirk, and without a quirk he has nothing of value to offer this kind of world.

Kaachan kicks out his leg aiming a sparking palm at Izuku’s unprotected cheek, crying out as his cheek burns he loses his grip. Dislodged, he’s unceremoniously kicked away like some rabid dog. “Quirkless freak.” the boys hiss, Kaachan strangely quiet.

His body protests standing, but he forces himself into an upright position. What he has to say is important. It’s a hard decision to make and the whole world will fight against it. Even so, despite what’s happened between them (and what he’s sure will happen once he admits this confession for everyone present to hear) Kaachan, the one Izuku never doubted would be an amazing hero, deserves to _know_. Looking at him now, Kaachan is wearing the same face he had on the day he fell into the river right before he got mad and shoved him. His hands slightly raised as if to ward Izuku off.

“Kaachan.” he sniffles, “I’m gonna be a hero without a quirk.” barely raising his voice to be heard. It was a promise, just as much as a warning. 

Kaachan flinched back. Then he growls in wordless rage; running at him fists sparking in preparation for round three. Izuku just stands there, too tired and sad to try dodging or to even meet him halfway. 

He’s going to be a hero, and this will be nothing but a bad memory.

Everything aches when he finally manages to limp home, bloody and bruised. His Mom cries, begging him to tell her what happened. Izuku ignores her as best he can until it hits him that a good hero wouldn’t lie. Kaachan was being a bully. Kaachan hurt him. He answers in a mumble hoping she wouldn’t hear ignoring how she promises he won’t ever have to see Kaachan again, just as he pretends not to hear the angry phone call to Aunt Mitsuki later that night.

Izuku spends the next few days absent from school healing. His precious moments alone are spent murmuring the name of his one lifeline.

Black Hat Organization.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossovers are my thing lately. Who knows when this will be updated again I've got twelve other WIP crossover ideas haunting me.


End file.
